Is war always the answer?
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: After Mikuo's death, Rin has changed the battle in Siberia rapidly with a newly joined Nazi officer Len. Now that the Nazis are making their last stand against the Soviets, it is up for Rin to drive the Nazis back into their homeland once and for all.
1. In the beginning of the battle

**So welcome to my second fanfiction other than Contained. The only reason I decided that I am going to write this is because I am too lazy to ether write it, and that I actually need the game to write it. I have no idea what else to say so yah… TWAS TOWARDS THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Vocaloids.**

**Summary: It is in the year 1943; the Soviet Forces have been pushed by The Nazis into Siberian ice Wastelands. Many soldiers like Rin Kagene struggle to keep fighting with her T-34 tank. Then one day in the middle of the night, she goes out of camp for a walk, but manages to find a German Warrant Officer named Len Kagamine sleeping close to the Russian Camp. Could this be the end of the line for Rin?**

**Chapter 1- **_**In the beginning of the battle**_

**Normal POV (in the Soviet part of the battlefield.)**

It has been two full days since the skirmish started. As the only female tanker, Rin drove one of the last T-34 tanks that haven't been damaged by the snow. Rin and her other fellow takers charged on towards the enemy Germans who have forced them into the frozen wasteland "Today it doesn't matter how many men our army looses," shouted the Lieutenant shouted. "Today we would drive the Nazis out of Mother Russia once and for all!" The leader shouted while saluting to his fellow tankers. "URA!" they all shouted. As they approached the battlefield, the first of the artillery struck. Then Rin heard Mikuo, the captain shout, "Panzer III on the right!" As Rin loaded the gun, Kaito turned the turret to face the enemy. To Rin's surprise, the Panzer broke down, and the crew jump out. Gakupo who was manning the Machine Gun, started to fire at the enemies mowing them down one by one. What Rin didn't notice was a German officer run into the woods.

_-Meanwhile on the German's side of the battlefield-_

Officer Len Kagamine was ordering more soldiers out to the snowy battlefield. _This is even worse than the invasion of Poland. _He thought. _Many more tanks broke than necessary. If this continues, then we won't have enough tanks to supply the infantry. _ Len then decided to go into the woods there scouting out any red army attackers. He then heard the sound of airplanes and looked up. There was an aerial dogfight with the red army planes. He used his Panzerschreck and locked onto a T-34. He then locked on and fired. It blew up the engine and he heard enraged shouts.

**Rin's POV **

Suddenly there was an explosion to our engine. The tank was heavily damaged, but still able to move. Mikuo then took our tank back to the camp to be repaired cause tanks are very important to us. As we arrived, we went straight to the army barracks. I could only wonder, _Who was that one German who had such good accuracy to hit a fast driving tank? _I then laid down to rest my head which was aching from the explosion and still my still ringing ears were not helping at all. Then my heavy, drooping eyelids fell and I went into deep sleep.

**So yeah that is it for this chapter. I may be updating this on the weekdays and Contained on the weekends. In the next chapter, I would let Rin meet up with Len in the middle of the night. That is all that I have to say for right now, so yeah. R&R and probably F&F if you guys like it please. Suggestions for this story can be useful. Just tell me in the reviews or by PM. THX Guys.**


	2. The mysterious German Officer

**Yeah chapter 2 of Is war always the answer. So yeah thanks for the two anonymous Favorites and Follows. I promise, I would continue Contained soon cause right now, I seriously have no idea of what to say. So in this chapter, Rin goes into the Siberian forests to find Len Sleeping in the snow close by to the camp, and soon would start falling for him.**

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 2- The Mysterious German Officer near the forest.**_

**Rin's POV**

I couldn't sleep after waking up in the middle of the night, so I put on my heavy snow suit and decided to take a walk into the forest for a while. I crept slowly out of the barracks and hoped for the best not to be spotted by the Anti-Aircraft Gunners who were on Night shift. As soon as I got into the forest, I heard someone mumbling something in German. Even though I was Russian, I knew a little bit of German. I managed to make out the words _Death _ and _how did it survive._ I saw some German soldier slumped there nearly hidden by the knee deep snow. _What's he doing here way inside Russian Lines?_, I thought. I quickly aimed my Mosin–Nagant Rifle right at his head. I couldn't do it, but something looked suspicious. He was a male version of me, and he had almost the same characteristics as me. Instead, I whispered to him, "Я вижу, что вы находитесь в тыл врага" (I see your deep in enemy lines).

**Len's POV**

As soon as heard a Russian voice, I slowly opened my eyes to find a Russian girl pointing a rifle at me. Then I remembered that I was way inside the enemy's territory and that I was supposed to be back at base. I immediately reached for my Panzerschreck bazooka, but remembered that it was in a bush somewhere. I immediately started shaking because I knew that I was going to be captured. _Well then I'm screwed, _I thought_. _The girl then took off her helmet, and I was shocked. She looked exactly like me! I then felt the snow that was on my face beginning turning into slush. The girl told me in clear German which was questionable since she was Russian, " My name is Rin Kagene. I would let you go, but I have a question for you." I then felt my face get hotter. Even her voice was cute. _Even though she is an enemy, we could still be friends._ "Where you the one who shot my tank?" She held up my Panzerschreck bazooka. _Shit_….

**That is the second chapter you guys. I promise that I would get into Contained Soon, but not right now. I think that's all I have right now, so yeah. There would be more fighting in the next chapter so yeah… Sorry if this is short. Review or F&F or both. Thanks guys so much.**


	3. The ambush

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately…School. So yeah… Welcome to the third chapter of Is war always the answer. To the people who favorite my story, Thanks. Now to see about the Reviewers:**

**F. Rui-chan: Thanks. I enjoyed your story also. You're welcome for that review I posted.**

**Kalenzii: I would try to. There would be Rin x Len in the future. Yeah there may be romance.**

**Hupdate: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE**

**Guest: Yep. Continued.**

**LoLy1o1: Yep the interrogation continues. **

**Yo yo yo: Sneaking should be interesting (if you mean that)**

**Ok. Finished.**

**Disclaimer- I heard there are some heavy air strikes coming….**

**TO DA STORY!**

**Chapter 3- **_**The attack before romance comes.**_

**Len's POV**

_Were you the one who shot my tank? _The question hit me like being shot with a pistol. I nodded my head and prepared for the worst. Then she actually looked shocked. "The tank should've not gotten that much damage," Rin says. She then looks at me. She throws me my bazooka, and yells at me, "Go now. Don't ever come here again." Scared for my life, I ran back into my base. The general was there waiting for me. He told me to get some sleep. I was going into battle tomorrow with one of our panzer IV tanks.

**Rin's POV**

I couldn't believe that he was the one who had hit the engine. I then went back to the barracks. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day of fighting again. I looked at the clock and it stated 2:14. I couldn't sleep, so I studied the map of the battle field looking for a way to flank the Nazis. There was one trick up my sleeve that may end up working.

_Time skip- the next day. _

**Len's POV **

I woke up, and went to the tank barracks. The sound of artillery firing in the distance reminded me that I was going into the Tank platoon. I gathered my small platoon and checked all the tanks we had. Two Panzer IVs, a Panzer III A., and a Tiger I which surprised me the most. This was going to be a game changer.

**Normal POV**

As both side's got their tanks ready for a large push, they had to use their limited anti freeze in the engines of the tanks. Soon they all went out into the battle field. The thing is, the Russians had not known that the Germans had a super tank. As they engaged in the battle, the Germans scored first blood catching a T-34 a fire and blowing its ammunition rack up.

**Rin's POV**

I was commanding the turret this time, so I needed to hold onto the iron grips. Mikuo, the tank commander this time shouted, "Panzer III A. Right in the rear. I loaded the HE shell and waited for the signal to fire. As we approached the Panzer III, it started to drive away quickly. Not knowing what was going to happen, we gave chase. Afterwards, It was chaos.

**Normal POV**

As Rin's tank had caught up to the Panzer III A., they let loose the HE shell which blown up the whole interior. What they haven't noticed was the fact that there was the Tiger going out of the trees. As it came out the small tank group pan iced and went backwards only to find infantry men there.

**Rin's POV**

_We're screwed,_ I thought. The tiger kept gaining distance on us and The infantry had heavy troops. To our horror, the track of the T-34 came off. I fired a shot, but it ricocheted off the tiger's amour. All of a sudden there was an explosion and I went flying out of the tank with the turret. As I fell, I was knocked out completely. Before that, I heard a voice say, "Wir haben eine Wohn hier." (We have a living one here.)

**And that completes chapter 3 of this story. I would soon have an all Rin's POV story/flashback soon. So yeah…. I think there may be some mistakes in the story. There should be an update to Contained soon. Thanks guys. Please Review and F&F if you're new to this story or that you're enjoying it. **


	4. Why she had chosen to join the Red Army

**YEAH Chapter 4! So yeah I may start to update this story probably daily. So yeah the reviews to answer now or talk further into:**

**Rui-chan: The fluffiness would come soon. There would be a little bit of romance as well.**

**Shadow Kea: This is a story, not a historical fiction thing. The closest battle to the Siberian wastelands was the Battle of Stalingrad.**

**Loly1o1: Yep she was. But this chapter is going to be on why she joined the Red Army.**

**Kalenzii: I shall give you da definition of ambush.**

"**Ambush: a surprise attack by people lying in wait in a concealed position." Glad you enjoy the story!**

**The annoying disclaimer that I always write, SHUT UP.**

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4- **_**Why she had chosen to join the Red Army.**_

It was the year 1941 in her hometown of Leningrad, fourteen years old Rin Kagene was in her huge shed looking at her KV-2 heavy that she had found (A/N: this is battle is real, but no one had a KV-2 in the battle of Leningrad and that how she escaped with the tank was fake). Suddenly, she heard the firing of artillery and gun shots. She looked and saw foot soldiers in the distance. Her mother and father told her to run as they took out rifles and handed her a cavalry sword. She ran into the nearby forest and went into the tank shed that had contained the KV-2. She taken a full gallon of gasoline and poured it into the tank and started it up. She got in and checked the ammunition. She was shocked to find it filled with HEAT shells and APCR shells. She drove out of the shed and got out closing the engine. Rin heard some gunfire in the distance and went towards her house, still staying in the forest. There, she saw what horror that she would never forget. German troops stormed her house taking out both her father and mother. They then shot them in the head and left them there to die. They then set the house on fire. With tears streaming down her face she ran to her dying father and told him, "Отец вы собираетесь жить, пожалуйста, останьтесь со мной." (Father you're going to live please stay with me.) Her father shook his head and murmured to her, "I can't live long any longer. Please hold my last words." As more tears streamed down her cheeks, she nodded. "Please for me and your mother, Defeat the Nazis and take back our homeland. Make Mother Russia proud of my daughter." As the last words faded, he smiled and died peacefully. "NO FATHER, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Rin yelled. She then looked at the German soldiers in the distance. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL."She shouted.

As she went back to her now owned KV-2, she went to the country side to take her friend Miku who had probably still needed rescuing. She approached the log cabin and knocked on the door. Miku opened the door and pointed a gun at her head. Miku said, "Oops… you're not a soldier." Rin explained that she had a tank and that Miku was needed to man the turret. As they got in the tank, Rin started to drive towards the dock. All of a sudden, a small Nazi platoon stopped them, and shouted for her to stop. Rin in enraged mode, drove forwards, Killing most of the platoon then using the machine gun killing the rest of the infantry men. As Miku scanned the perimeter of the forest, they felt a jolt and something bounce off the extra iron plated armor. They spotted a Panzer IV shooting at them. After loading the HEAT shell, they fired scoring direct hit. The turret blew up killing the crew inside. They then left their town of Leningrad. As the KV-2 left the city, Miku went out of the tank to get fresh air. Rin spotted something glisten in the tree and she stared in horror, yelling for Miku to get back in. The sniper had already killed her. The sniper went over to the tank to capture the remaining, but that was a mistake. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Rin yelled in rage, tears streaming down her face once again. The Sniper man didn't expect this, but died from a cavalry sword impaled into his chest. Rin just stayed there looking at the dead body of her friend and wept over her. "WHY DOES THIS WORLD HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?" She yelled into the sky.

As she buried Miku into the snow, she thought she heard the faint sound of a V-2-34 engine of a A-20 heavy tank approaching her. The commander of the tank came out, showing the body of what looked like a male body of Miku. "Hello there girl. My name is Mikuo, corporal of the red army." He said. " I have seen your tanking skills, and I want to ask you. Where did you learn how to tank?" She looked at him and said, " Learned to tank in the forest. This was not my KV-2 but one that was abandoned in a shed near my house." Rin then broke down crying. "My parents and my only friend are dead now because of the Nazis that have invaded my hometown of Leningrad." Mikuo, who couldn't stand the feeling of the little girl, held out his hand and told her, " Your tanking skills are really impressive. How about joining the Red Army, and we could probably drive out the invaders from your hometown?" Rin looked up at Mikuo smiling very brightly, "Yes! I would love to." As Rin entered her KV-2 being escorted by the A-20 heavy, Rin thought in her head, _Mom, Dad, Miku I would avenge your death and push the Nazis out of Mother Russia and back into their own home lands. _

_Time skip 2 years later near the Siberian wastelands._

"Our main objective is to destroy the Freighter train that is heading towards Stalingrad." As the T-34s approached the railroad, they had hid in the snow ready to attack the train. Rin loaded the Turret of the T-34 with a HE shell. The tank approached the group, and Rin opened fire along with the other tanks. The Freighter blew up causing the Germans to run out screaming and group up to attack taking everything out of the burning convoy. This was the start of the battle in the Wastelands of Siberia.

**And that is it for this chapter guys. About 1,090 words have been written in this paragraph. So anyone who complains that I have written too little, HERE. If you can, Review and F&F. Thanks guys. I would continue what happens after Rin gets captured tomorrow. See Ya Soon.**


	5. The Truth about Mikuo

**Ok. So Chapter 5 YAY! I have decided to write instead of playing a new MMORPG game that I discovered. To answer the reviews that I got which is actually not a lot.**

**Rui-chan: Yeah I just continued the Story today, so here. I actually did sort of feel bad killing her parents.**

**Lolly1o1: Yah. I decided to have to kill her parents because there would not be any way for her to actually want to join the Red Army.**

**Just for you guys to know, Rin's parents were Lenka and Rinto (don't kill me if those are your favorite gender bent Vocaloids.)**

**Disclaimer: meh…. I own nothing **

**TO DA STORY!**

_**Chapter 5: The Truth about Mikuo **_

**Rin's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a cell. My head throbbed after hitting my head on the turret of our T-34. Mikuo was right next to me, which who was reminding me of what had happened 2 years back. He then awoken and looked around. "Apparently we are being held captive." I told him. Mikuo and I then looked for anything that was good enough to break a bar.

**Len's POV**

As I went back to base with the rest of the platoon, I had a strange feeling in my soul telling me that I don't want to be with the Germans, but take side with the Russians. As I was in thought, a soldier told me that we had captured two Russian tankers that had survived the blast of the Tiger. I went into the Cell room to check on the prisoners. I was shocked to find the same girl that had found me in the forest area. I think her name was Rin Kagene. I had an Idea about what I should do at night now to help them escape.

**Rin's POV**

As I saw that same person in the forest, I wanted to beat him up so badly. I forgot to ask him for his rank, so I could remember who he was next time. "Why are you staring at the Warrant Officer like that, Rin?" Mikuo suddenly asked me. Then I blacked out and memories from the past flooded into my mind.

-_Start of flashback-_

"Rinny, come over here!" squeaked a three years old Miku. "Don't call me that." I had answered. I then walked forwards, but didn't realize that there was a hole in the middle of the path. I fell into the hole, and Miku shouted, "Rinny I'll try to get my older brother to help, but he may be busy hunting right now." "Getting panicked, I had shouted "Hurry up Miku. Please help me." Suddenly feelings overwhelmed me as Miku's brother had come to help. That time I had wore a bow on my head. I then was lifted out of the hole and made sure that I was ok.

_-End of Flashback-_

I then awoke to Mikuo shaking me to wake up. I looked at him and asked him, "Mikuo did you ever have a sister?"

**Mikuo's POV (for the first time)**

I then stared at her. The question struck me. I did have a sister, but what I was told, she was slain by a German Sniper. I then nodded my head. Rin just stared at me and said, "You must be Miku's brother." I then stared at her. I looked completely lost. How did she know me? All I remembered was that I had rescued one of my little sis's friends that had fallen into a hole. She had worn a bow, but I never asked her for a name. Then I stared in shock. Rin must be Miku's friend who had protected her until the very end. It all made sense to me now. "You must be Miku's friend if I'm correct."

**Rin's POV**

He understands now. Mikuo looks at me with wide eyes. "You were that little girl that I helped out of that hole?" He asked. I nodded. He then said with tears in his eyes, "Thanks for helping my little sis till the very end." I nodded. "Now," I said. "How about we try to search for an exit or something to get out or escape to.

**Len's POV**

I got permission to watch the prisoners at night since I was a trusted officer, but in truth, I'm one step closer to turning around this attack on the Russians and help push the Third Reich back into Germany.

**FINISHED. Now all of you guys should know what would happen in the next chapter. If you haven't, please R&R and F&F this story please. It would help a lot if you guys do. See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Of Betrayal to a team and Romance

**I felt like updating another chapter of this Story so yeah…. And a big thanks to the silent readers**

**TO DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer- shut up.**

_**Chapter 6- Of Betrayal and Romance**_

**Len's POV**

It was already about midnight, and I was assigned to watch the prisoners with another guard. _This is going to be harder than I expect, _I thought. The other guard apparently a girl named Meiko, was on the other side watching the other prisoners and what they were doing. I grabbed my Luger P08 pistol and hit her on the head multiple times on the head knocking her out. Then I checked if she was still awake hitting her one more time. Then, I moved into the cell containing the two Russian prisoners.

**Rin's POV**

I was deeply asleep with Mikuo at my side when I suddenly heard the cell door opening. Mikuo and I were looked at who it was. I was surprised to see the Warrant officer. "Hallo, mein Name ist Len Kagamine, Warrant Officer von diesem Angriff auf den russischen Angriff in den sibirischen Eis Brachen."(Hello there, my name is Len Kagamine, Warrant officer of this attack on the Russian attack in the Siberian ice wastelands.) I knew him, but Mikuo couldn't trust him. I then told Mikuo exactly what Len told us in Russian. Then he led Mikuo and I out of the cell, and gave them a karabiner 98k rifle to knock out or kill other guards with. We then got out of the prison area and escaped.

**Len's POV**

I was tired of being commanded to go on suicide missions in the wastelands for the Third Reich. As I took both of the tankers, I spotted something I did not want to see. There was a large patrol for the Germans. I told the two to stay hidden in the snow as I went to steal a Panzer IV from the shed.

**Rin's POV**

As Len, as I would want to call him, went to get something, me and Mikuo had to stay hidden inside the snow to stay hidden. Soon, I heard the Nazi patrol go away. Mikuo and I gripped to our rifles that Len had given us to help protect ourselves with. There was talking of German, and I heard two voices head towards Mikuo and my snow hole. Then I heard shouts and we both jumped out and surprised them. Luckily for us, the patrol was too far away to see us, so using our rifles, we hit them in the head earning them a concussion and knocking them out. Then to my surprise, Len came out of a Panzer IV that he had clearly stolen from the tank shed.

**Len's POV**

Stealing the tank was pretty easy considering the fact that there were no other Germans in the area. I then took the tank and left with a whole rack of Armor Piercing shells. Then I went back and found Two knocked out bodies of infantry men that usually were hanging out at night. As they got in, Rin smiled and looked at me. Her eyes sparkled as she told me, "Thank you, Len" Unexpectedly, she kissed my cheek. My head went fuzzy. The rest of the drive to their camp was very confusing because, I kept getting lost in the woods.

**Rin's POV**

As we arrived back at base, we were greeted by Kaito and the other guys who were pointing their guns at us. Well, so much for a welcome back. As they noticed Mikuo and me, they asked how we managed to get out of the German camp and steal a Panzer IV. I told Len to get out, and he did. Everyone aimed their pistols and sub-machine guns at him. I told them that he was the one who actually saved us. HE then told me that he wanted to tell me something in private. As everyone (except for us) left and went back into the barracks and took the tank to the tank barrack. Len told me in German, "I gotten tired of being part of the Third Reich." I stared in shock as he said that. "I want to join the Red Army and help you guys out to turn the tides of this battle."

**That is it for chapter 6. There should be a Chapter 7 tomorrow or sooner. If you can, please R&R this, and try to F&F this story as well thanks guys. Along with that, I want to thank all the silent readers who read this as well. See ya in the next chapter.**


	7. The ambush and the warning Part 1

**The seventh section is up. YAY! Just to say something for sure, this FF may end soon, but I have plans for a Part 2 I just don't know when to end this one. Now to the reviews:**

"**Rui-chan: That explanation is a half of a yes. If you noticed, Len actually wanted to get out of the Third Reich, but couldn't**

**Lolly1o1: Silent Readers are helpful, so I know how the story is."**

**Disclaimer- No….. not this time I have written you enough.**

**I have just started to play Elsword, so if anyone has an account, you guys may meet me on there on weekends. **

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 7: The Ambush. Part 1.**_

**Len's POV**

Rin just stared at me after I said that I wanted to join the Red Army. It was true in a fact. She just smiled and took me to the Commander.

_-Time skip the next day-_

I was commanding the Panzer IV that I stolen from the now known enemy. I had Mikuo and Rin help out attack my old comrades that I had betrayed a little while ago. In the headquarters, I had told the army men to go into the forest where the Third Reich had hidden their Tiger. As we neared the spot, the infantrymen suddenly ran off. I looked, and stared in shock. A huge army was coming our way.

**Rin's POV**

As I saw the amount of troops that were outside, I panicked. Len stood in shock as they neared us. Then, the same thing that happened to our T-34 happened to the Panzer IV. They blew off the turret. The whole tank shuddered, but it continued to co-operate with us. Len decided to turn full speed reverse and take a run for it. As I heard the bullets hit our tank, Mikuo grabbed the machinegun and fired into the crowd of Germans. I then felt something hit my head, and I was completely knocked out.

**Mikuo's POV**

As soon as the army kept advancing, I fired the Tank's MG. Len yelled something in German, that I understood as Rin's Knocked out. I then went to help her as Len kept attacking. "Please wake up Rin. We really need you.

**Rin's POV**

I kept hearing shouts and stuff, but they seemed so far away. I then heard two voices come over to me and reveal my parents. "Mama, Papa!" I cried. They nodded silently, and told me, "I'm glad that you have taken our promise, and joined the Red Army, nut soon enough your best friend may die on you." "What do you mean?" "You'll find out soon when you least expect it to happen." I then woke up. Mikuo had thrown me into the snow. I have no idea of what my parents meant, but I had a bad feeling about it.

**Ok. I have finished this chapter. Sorry if it is Rushed, but I have plans for the later chapters. Thanks! R&R and F&F if you could please thanks. CYA soon guys.**


	8. Death of a friend Ambush pt2

**Chapter 8… YAY. Sorry if I took a long time to get this typed. I blame school. To the Reviews:**

**Rui-chan: You'll find out what they meant. Thanks for telling me that, but there is more to the battlefield.**

**Lolly1o1: I don't see anything wrong with your previous reviews.**

**Kuro-san34: Thanks. Panzers are (or were) a class of tanks that were built for Germany in the interwar and WWII**

**I'm not doing the disclaimer because I own nothing but a poor soul.**

**TO DA STORY!**

_**Chapter 8- Death of a friend. Ambush pt.2**_

**Rin's POV.**

Mikuo, Len, and I were chosen to use an A-20 to go scouting the battlefield and to go locate the Germans and their Super tank. We went out early in the morning. As we drove past the trees, I saw our infantry men setting up mortars in the distance. We then entered the forest, when our troubles started. The engine cut down, and we were miles in the forest. All of a sudden, we heard German shouts, and Saw a huge group come for us.

**Mikuo's POV**

_Dammit, _I thought. The tank needed repairs for the engine. We raised our guns and fired round after round of .44 caliber bullets into the enemy horde. They then started firing back. We ran out of the tank knowing that it was going to be captured by the Nazis. I then Shouted to Rin and Len, "Run! Go get help. I'll hold them off." Rin looked at me and said, "No, I want to stay with you. You are the only person I have left other than Len that actually cares about me. You have helped me through all these troubles and I don't want you to die right here." I can hear more gun shots, and see Len firing his Panzerfaust that he had clearly stolen from the Germans. "There is no time to waste. Go get help. Please Rin please no matter what." She looks at me with tears in her eyes, and says, "Ok. I would. Please Just do not die on me." I nod at her. She then nods back and tells Len, "Let's get reinforcements." I smile and as they ran out. "I SHALL FIGHT TILL MY LAST BREATH" I yell at the oncoming Nazis. I grabbed the .50 caliber machine gun, and fired into the wave of Nazis. I felt bullets entering my arm, but the adrenaline made the pain dull. Then the dreaded chunk of the empty magazine came. I felt a bullet enter my head and everything went black.

**Len's POV**

I figured out that the Third Reich was planning this all along, so that they brought out the best troops to try and capture me, because I had left them. Rin kept dragging me towards the base. We met up with a platoon of infantry, and told them that we needed help. Rin and I ran back to the forest area where we met all the S.S. Troops which is the best troops in the Third Reich. What I saw wasn't the best sight I wanted to see. Mikuo did his best, and killed about thirty S.S. troops making them fall back. Then I noticed him lying lifeless in the snow in front of the tank. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

**Rin's POV**

When I saw Mikuo's body, I immediately cried in agony. Just like Miku, he was killed by a bullet to the head. We without saying a word, the platoon carried him back to the base, and buried him in the snow. The faint sound of artillery rang in the distance. I didn't feel anything, but pain and anguish. After the burial of Mikuo, I was allowed to not fight. I immediately went to sleep. I dreamt of a white field of snow with a forest and river. Suddenly, I saw two figures. I looked closer, and noticed that it was both Mikuo and Miku, now united. They looked at me, and smiled. "Now that we are united, we would sing a song for you Rin," Miku said. Mikuo started to hum a tune, and Miku started singing:

"_Apple and pear trees were a-blooming,_

_Mist (was) creeping on the river._

_On the steep and lofty bank._

_She was walking, singing a song_

_About a grey steppe eagle,_

_About her true love,_

_Whose letters she was keeping."_

Mikuo took a breath, but Miku kept going. I was already tearing up.

"_Oh you song! Little song of a maiden,_

_Head for the bright sun._

_And reach for the soldier on the far-away border_

_Along with greetings from Katyusha._

_Let him remember an ordinary girl,_

_And hear how she sings,_

_Let him preserve the Motherland,_

_Same as Katyusha preserves their love."_

As they finished, they looked at me again. "We now can live happily again without me having to live lonely for the rest of my life up here, Rin." Miku said. "Please. Please don't go." I told them. I then woke up to me falling over the bed. I looked around in confusion until I saw Len looking at me. He told me, "The head commander wants to see you." I nod my head, and immediately go to the head command tent. "I have been expecting you Rin Kagene." He tells me. "General, why do you want me?" I asked him with a questioning look on my face. "Since Mikuo died in combat, I would like to raise your rank from private to Corporal." I stared in shock. _Me, Corporal?, _I thought. "I accept general. Thank you." He nods his head and I prepare to leave. "Just to be clear. I have got a new war machine that you can use tomorrow in battle. I just received the cargo today." I nod to this and leave. Len met up with me, and we both went to the tank barracks. I then stare in shock. All I see is an artillery truck that had carried a full load of Katyusha Rockets. I looked at Len, and smiled. "We have a game changer here." Len smiled and nods an agreement. _Time to make those Nazi bastards pay._

**That is it now. I hope you all enjoyed it. The Song that Miku and Mikuo sang was called Katyusha, and that is the English lyrics to the song. If you haven't, please F&F and R&R if you can, thanks. As the usual See you guys later.**


	9. Near Breaking Point

**Sorry for not posting for sooo long guys. It has been very hard in 8****th**** grade with consistent tests and projects keeping me busy. So welcome to the 9****th**** chapter for is War Always the Answer. The Reviews:**

**TheUltimateShipper27: I actually felt bad for killing Mikuo, but hey there will be better things happening now. **

**DarkSundemise: I'll try to make it mostly in 3****rd**** person, but I cannot make that many promises.**

**Rui-chan: It will get better. I have some ideas for the future.**

**Lolly1o1: They are. I may add some of his and Miku's POV that shows them watching Rin and Len in battle.**

**TO DA STORY CAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

_**Chapter 9- Near Breaking Point**_

**Normal POV**

It has been a week since Mikuo's death. Now, Rin and Len get into the artillery trucks and drove to the designated spot where they can launch the rockets. Without hesitating, they drove to the spot and met up with the rest of the infantry and the cavalry.

**Rin's POV**

As we saw the infantry men, I got out and checked on them. "Hey. What does the battle field look like today?" I asked the men. The men turned around in shock to meet me. "Welcome Comrade Corporal. We have just discussed where and how to attack." One told me as he walked me towards the map of the battlefield. Len went to the light tanks and checked on them with the engineers, so I didn't need to worry about him. "Comrade Corporal, are you looking?" I looked back. The cavalry man had the map in his hands. "I'm sorry. Please continue." I answered. The man nodded and continued, "We had scouts go look ahead into the snow fields this morning. We have reports that the Tiger is hiding somewhere near the Forest area. We'll need you to launch the artillery into the forest area while we attack the Nazi PaK 88 Rifles in the open areas. We will need some tanks in the attack as well." I nod. "I understand." Pointing at the map, I told him, "The Pak 88 guns are in these snowy hills somewhere. I have an idea of-"

Len called my name to answer the Radio. "привет."(Hello) I said. "Comrade Corporal Rin." I heard the General's Voice over the radio. "I heard you are with the infantry. Have the leader talk with me. But stay beside the radio. As I called the Leader, he came over. "I have assigned Comrade Corporal Rin to command the Platoon with you guys for the light assault." I looked at the radio in shock. Also Comrade Corporal Rin, I have received again new tanks that can withstand the temperature and that probably can face the Tiger and the Panzer IVs. "Ok sir I will check on them as soon as I can."

**Len's POV**

I went to go check on the tanks while Rin went to the radio. I have never forgotten that I am a mechanic. Like many others, the tanks were pretty much beaten up, but still working. As I was fixing the hull of a T-34 I heard Rin shout my name. I look over my shoulders and saw her waving at me to go over to her. As I finished up the repairing, I ran over to her. She told me about what the commander told her. I nod my head, and I told some of the infantry men that we may need them for taking the 15 new tanks to the area where we would be starting the assault. As we neared the tank barracks, we noticed what we didn't expect at all. There were about 8 IS-2 tanks and 7 KV-1 tanks. "So much for helping." I heard Rin mumble. We then got all the infantry men and some tankers to drive the tanks towards the snowy hill. "Let's start this battle and hope for the best!" Rin shouted over the radio. I was driving the Katyusha artillery truck. All of a sudden, I heard shouting, and I looked out the window. I see a huge platoon of STuG IIIs and Panthers firing at the T-34s. I shouted over the Radio, "Do I fire now?" "Yes, you should." Was the answer I got back? I pulled the trigger, and everything went into slow motion.

**Rin's POV**

We were not expecting there would be STuG IIIs and Panthers. The T-34s that were out in the open were franticly calling SOS over the radio. I looked up, and saw something that was trailing smoke out of the back. HE Katyusha rockets that were fired by Len were flying into the Platoon. Everything suddenly looked of carnage as the Rockets entered the huge Platoon. One that I noticed that happened was that a rocket entered a hull of a Panther obliterating the inside. As the smoke cleared, I saw that there was still about one fourth of the platoon surviving mainly 2 STuG IIIs and 4 Panthers. "All troops attack!" I shouted in the radio. Then we started an all out attack against the Small platoon that hasn't seen us yet. We all fire the main turrets while all of the infantry men scrambled to get over the hills to attack the other infantry men on the ground. When everything seemed well played out, I open my cockpit hatch to look outside of the turret of the IS-2 and see a Tiger's barrel lock onto our Tank. Suddenly I stared to shake in fear. The others inside the tank looked out and stared into shock. As I watched what I believed to be the HEAT shell come out, I see a KV-3 Tank come out of nowhere and intercept the shot causing the shell bounce off as I looked in awe. The KV-3 Shoots the Tiger and the APCR shell hits the engine causing the engine to obliterate into flames and blow up. As I suddenly there was a voice that spoke in German in the radio say, "Mission complete." I stared in shock. It was Len.

**Len's POV**

As soon as I sent the Salvo of missiles, I used a pair of binoculars to view the battlefield. Rin's attack had probably surprised them. I then saw what I had a feeling been incorrect. In the forest area, I saw movement. _There is the Tiger_, I thought. Suddenly, I realized that I had ran out of Rockets for the truck. _Crap, where is a tank when you need one?_ I thought. I looked around in frustration, and then noticed something almost concealed in the snow. I grabbed a shovel and started digging in the snow until I had uncovered a white painted KV-3 Heavy tank. I jumped in quickly, and raced it out of the hole. What I then noticed was that the Tiger was aiming for one of our IS-2 Tanks. _Drive away quickly_, I thought in my mind. I then felt a surge of adrenaline and went full speed into the mayhem. I kept hearing sounds of .88 mm shells exploding around me as the PaK 88 Rifles fired around. As I appeared in front of the Tiger, I heard something ricochet off the hull. I smiled and said, "My turn." I loaded a HE shell and fired it directly at the engine catching it on fire. Then loading an AP shell, I opened fire again this time blowing up the Tiger and everyone who was inside the tank. I turned on the radio and said in German, "Mission completed." Afterwards, I opened fire at the hills knocking out 3 of the 5 PaK 88 Rifles. _Nothing can stop me now. _I thought as I smiled and laughed.

**That is it for this chapter. I hope everything is good, cause there may only be 2 more chapters before this story is complete, but I will put up a part 2. Also, I changed y profile name, so yeah... F&F and R&R if you haven't . Thanks guy I'll see ya later.**


	10. Help from Heaven

**Chapter 10 yay! I don't know what to say, so yeah. To answer the review(s):**

**Rui-chan- Umm… If you mean by helping defeat the Tiger than yep. Apparently, this is the first time (correct me if I haven't) used Adrenaline for Len.**

**TO DA STORY!**

_**Chapter 10- Help from Heaven**_

**Rin's POV **

I stared in shock as the Len took out the Tiger, and found the Pak 88s in the hills. "Comrade Corporal, are you alright?" an infantry man asked. "Yes. We probably have completed the main objective, but we still have to take over the Pak 88 rifles right?" I answered. "Completed." I looked at the hill to find Len and a group of KV-1s in the hill surrounding the Germans. "Let's go. We have nothing to do here now." The infantry man nodded his head, and went to the radio to tell everyone head back to base. As we left, I looked over to Len's KV-3 and wondered how he got his hands on that tank. I ignored the thought and told my crew to drive back.

**Nazi headquarters**

"General!" a man shouted. "We have received word that the massive tank platoon has been taken out and that the Pak 88s have been captured." The general nodded his head. "You may leave. I have some stuff to take care of." The messenger left silently. _What would I do now? The army is being crushed, we barely have any tanks left, and we have a traitor to catch. _The general thought. Then suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" the general answered in a monotonic voice. Suddenly, his expression went from sad to a very happy look. "Yes. That will be helpful. I would like to receive these as soon as possible." As he put away the phone, the general smiled. _ The Regime will end tomorrow,_ He thought. What he didn't know was that there were two ghosts listening to what he had said on the phone.

**Miku's POV**

I had found out about the Nazis getting new tanks including more Tigers. Mikuo and I have been worrying about Rin and her partner Len. We needed to help them, but how we've been dead for some time now. As I told Mikuo about this, he got a surprised look. "Whatever will we do? They will be demolishing the Red army in the matter of days." He replied. We both thought of what to do. A sudden blinding flash of light appeared in front of us, and a Beautiful Woman appeared in front of us. Out of my shock, I asked "Who are you?" The woman smiled and said, "I have no name, but many people know me as Mother Russia." Mikuo and I's eyes widened to hear this. "I see that you are worrying about your friend's life right now." She said. We both nodded our heads. "I will let you two reincarnate into human form again, but a different version of how you look right now." "Yes. We understand." Mikuo replied. Mother Russia continued, "You will lose part of your memories you have right now, but you will remember your past life, and your friend Rin. You will only forget your death." "OK." We both replied at once. She smiled to us and said, "Good luck to you both. You will end up in the snow field 1 mile away from the bunkers. You will be armed with a pistol and a cavalry sword. When you spawn, you will know your names." She said. "I hope to see you again Miku and Mikuo." Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the cold winds hit us.

**Cliffhanger :D. I will continue this chapter soon. Sorry if it is rushed, but I promise, when I have more time, I will write a better Chapter. See ya guys soon!**


	11. Final Push pt1: New Units

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Jk. I have had so much school homework these days, that It has been very hard to keep up with my stories. The reviews(Which is awfully silent): **

**Synchronicity girl a.k.a. Rui- chan- Yep. everything is going to happen at once. And yes, Len, the blonde shota traitor from the Germans.**

_**ALSO Shout-out to Rui-chan for Getting Mikuo's OC SO THANKS! ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Final Push pt.1: New Units.**_

**Red Army headquarters**

A soldier listens to the radar beeps. Then two bleeps can be heard. "General, we are picking up two unknown aircraft signals!" he shouts. The general nods. "Try making radio contact. If they don't respond, we open up the M1940 AA battery." The soldier nods, and runs off to the AA battery crew warning them. The radio operator nods and starts making contact.

**Mikou's POV**

As I awoke, I was immediately alerted about my surroundings. I looked down and then a sudden fright ran into me. I looked at the altitude meter, and it read about 4800 ft. up. Then a voice spoke in my head. "_Mikuo, your name would be Alexander Kapulkin. You and Kiako are flying two Yak-9s of what is left as the 56th Air Unit. Base would be radioing you in a couple seconds. Your fear of heights is causing your nausea. Good luck. Make me proud." _ I then looked at the wings of my Yak-9's almost shredded wings. _Good enough,_ I thought. The radio in my helmet blared out suddenly, "Hello, this is the general of the 13th Squad division. Who are you. You have 3 seconds to speak before we send you down in wrecks." I said what I was told to say. "You have permission to land." I landed after spending 5 minutes looking for a space to land and the base. I looked at Kiako (a.k.a Miku) as we got out. She had light blue hair, and was slightly taller than me. I remembered what we were here for, and after meeting with the general, we went to find Rin Kagene.

**Rin's POV**

I awoken from the sound of aircraft landing in front of the quartering barracks. I quickly dressed, and went outside hoping for fresh supplies to be delivered to my platoon of tanks, but there were only two half-beaten up Yak-9s that the engineers were fixing up. "Who gives these beaten up fighters?" I said quietly. Then, I saw the new pilots walking out of the barracks is across from me. I looked in, and noticed that The guy had taken Mikuo's bunk. I felt rage build up in my head, and I ran to him wielding my pistol and hit his head over and over again. "This was my old friend's Bunk, and you taken it without my permission you idiot." I yelled between hits. Before I got to hit his head again, I felt a hand restrain my hand. "Mistress Kagene, I believe they have came to tell you something," I heard Len say. "Yes we have." I heard the girl say. "But it has to be private." Looking at Len, I told him to go plan without me. As I walked into a private area, Both the guy and the girl looked at me and said, "Rin, you should remember us."

**No one's POV**

"I don't even know you guys, how do you know me?" Rin had asked. "We are your friends Miku and Mikuo now reincarnated to have different names Alexander Kapulkin and Kaiko Shion." Alexander answered. With wide eyes, Rin just stared at them. "I thought you guys were dead for good! Nevermind then." Rin then walked over to them, and gave death hugs to them both. "Lets go back to planning. You both should know some stuff that we don't know yet." Rin said heading back towards the base.

_Time Skip- after the whole planning situation (A/N: Too much things to explain that were stated a while ago)_

**General POV (third person still)**

As the night settled in, Alexander found an old violin that had been stored in the storage shed for along time. While most of the soldiers were around the fire that the troops were cooking their food at, Alexander played some classic Russian Folk Songs. The troops were singing along basically having a good time. Len on the other hand was sitting outside the Tank barack fixing and lubricating some tanks that were needing to be fixed. "As always working while everyone else is having fun." he heard a voice say. Len turns his head towards the voice and notices Rin standing in the entrance. "I have fixed almost all of the armour that was missing on the Yak-9 and re-supplied all of the .45 caliber bullets inside it along with the Fuel." he replies. "Common, Join the fun. Alexander is cheering up the soldiers outside, so why not join us?" Rin asks. As she leaves, Len grabs onto her arm, and holds her saying, "Please don't go yet." Rolling her eyes, she replies, "What do you want, Len?" He replied in a sad toned voice, "Ever since we have met, you have been on my side. I have done everything I can to help you. Please tell me one thing yes or no." Rin (again) wide eyed, asked, "What is that?" "Do you love me?" Len asked.

* * *

**A/N: That is it! Cliffhanger for all the readers :D. I will work on the next chapter soon. So yeah R&R if you haven't, and if you are new, then F&F. ****Also, I am making an OC army, so if you want to make an OC on and want to join my OC army, please do. Comment, or PM me, so you can(anyways, I want to know more of you readers that are usually silent). To make one, give your OC name or make one up, and say whether you want to join the Red Army, Us army, or the Germans. I would choose the ranks, and your first and secondary weapons. Please tell whether the OC wants to be in the Navy (if Red Army then, sorry there is no Navy), Infantry, Tank driving, or Air Force. ****See you guys Soon!**


	12. Air assaults Final Push Pt2

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was so caught up with Akame ga Kill and other anime that I have forgotten about writing. I am not going to talk in the review section because gods it is very quiet. Also, If you are thinking to make an OC, I am taking them right now. So far I only have one person. **

* * *

_**Chapter 12- Air Push Pt.2 **_

**Mysterious POV**

"Comrade Sergeant, we have found the base of the Red Army." A soldier tells their commander. She nods with agreement. _The 45th infantry unit is slowly depleting,_ she thinks. _I hope the camp can help us_. _I would make your dreams of a more independent country,Father. _"Continue the Advance. We shall be at the camp by noon."

**Rin's POV **

I woke up in the tank chamber with Len still snoring on a IS-3. I stood up and looked around. The Yak-9s were gone, so I could assume that they are on patrol. The infantrymen were still planing. _The germans are not as active in fights as they used to be battles have stopped for a while, _I thought. Suddenly the Bombardment alarm rang out. I looked up in the air to find about a full 2 squadrons of Junker Ju 87s. "_EVERYONE RUN IN SEPARATE DIRECTIONS." _We were warned. As I watched, Alexander and Kiako continued to attack the Junkers as they continued to approach. I ran into the forest not expecting anything to happen. The thing that I forgot was that I was wearing Len's warrant Officer jacket. Suddenly, I felt a TT Pistol hit my head. I then felt rope tying my arms together and a voice saying, "I have found a German Spy."

**Len's POV**

Suddenly, I woke up as the bombardment alarm rang and a whole lot of aircraft noise. I went out and noticed that the base was under attack. As I looked around for the mistress, I noticed her jacket. I looked wide eyed. She was wearing my jacket! I also noticed that the camp was empty, and only the KV-3 was left in the barracks. Even I quickly started up the tank, and drove into the forest where the comrade mistress. As I reached the edge of the forest, I saw that there was a small camp with unknown infantrymen in it. "Who are you?" I had yelled at them. The men turned around and stared in relief. "Are you one of the commanders in the camp that right now is under attack by aircrafts?" I nodded. "Take me to your sergeant." I demanded. They took me inside, and I then noticed Rin tied on a chair gagged and knocked unconscious. "Ahh….I see that you have seen our prisoner." Someone said. I turned raising my vz. 24 rifle. "No need to shoot I am an ally." Then the sergeant came out. She had curly black hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. "Who are you?" I demanded. "My name is sergeant Natsuhana, but please call me Rui." She said. "Let her go, I know her. She is a corporal in our army. I used to be in the Third Reich, but I have betrayed them and joined the army." Rui just nods. "I see that you are trying very very hard to get your mistress back, your one dear loved one… Nice try." Rage built up inside me. Without thinking, I went forwards and tried to smash my vz. 24 rifle against her head. There was a muffled scream, and I looked and saw that Rin was struggling to free herself. I felt a burning sensation against my waist, and felt blood pour through the bullet wound. Before blacking out, I heard the words, "Next time don't act before thinking."

**Alexander's POV**

"Are you feeling that this is the last of the Junkers that are in the air Alexander?" I heard Kiako say. "Lets land. I believe that the rest of them have been sent spiraling down. Anyways, I am close to no fuel at all." I answered the radio. As I looked down, I felt queasy, but I suddenly heard a voice in my mind. _Len and Rin are in trouble by their own comrades. Go land in the forests, and you may find the camp that they are in._ Suddenly a cavalry sword appeared in front of me, and a badge appeared on my shirt. I stared at the badge. It said Generalissimo. _This badge is from me. This would help give you trust, and more respect from everyone. Good luck. _I followed the directions, and landed near the forest, and found a camp. All the infantry men saw me, and kneeled down. "Commander, we have not expected you to be here at this time." I went into the sergeant's tent, and found two things I had least expected to see. A girl that had suddenly kneeled to watch Len suffer, and Rin still bound to the chair. The girl looked up, and then saw my shocked expression. "Sir, this is not what you are thinking. I may have done it a little too over board." "**OUT NOW**" I yelled. Rin stared me with a blank expression as she saw me. I drew my cavalry sword, and cut the bonds that restrained Rin. "LEN!" She immediately yelled. I heard him splutter blood and look around. I spoke to the voice in my mind. _Can you heal my friend, he is almost dead, and I need him for a little longer. _The reply I got was something like, _I would only this time, but on your ride home from the camp, you will have to face the urge to throw up, and have Sergeant Natsuhana ride with you. _I touched Len, and immediately, the wound sealed up. I went out and met up with Sergeant Natsuhana outside the tent. "You may need to apologise to both of my friends." She murmured something and went inside the tent. "Ride with me in the Yak-9 as we go to the base." "Yes sir." she answered. "**LEN**" I yell. "Yes sir?" he answers. "Lead the men back to the main camp. I would complete the rest of the patrol." As they left, I took extra Stomach pain relief pills that I had kept in my pocket so that the pain would not make me feel nauseated. "You wanted me?" I heard the sergeant say. "Yes." I replied. "Come in I would need to explain some things with you as we head back to base."

* * *

**OK…. Finished with the chapter… Nothing else to say, so yeah If you want to, Please make an OC if you want. Just say whether you want to join the Red army, Nazis, or Americans. I would assign the rest along with the ranks. See ya guys soon.**


End file.
